


Happy Birthday

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, and lavi is so good at comforting allen, lavi and allen are the ones having at each other', we just start with a cute childhood memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: In a round about way, Cross buys Allen a gift he's still clinging to a year later. Spoilers for current manga chapters.





	

Fliiip. 

Tap, tap. 

Fliiip. 

Tap, tap. 

Flii-

The door to the hotel room opened, then shut, stilling the deck in Allen’s hand. “Hello, Master,” he greeted the man on his way in past the table. 

“What’s up your ass?” was the return at the dour tone. 

Tap, tap. “Nothing, Master. I’m fine.” 

A hard scoff cut through the air. “If you’re actually in this big a tizzy because you think I forgot your birthday, Allen, you’re about to get yourself smacked.” 

No he wasn’t. The white head tilted back. “You did remember, then?” 

With a sigh, a small rectangular package was dropped on the table in front of the teen. “Like your whiny ass would ever let me be if I forgot.” 

Long used to the course way of speaking (which was currently borderline affectionate for the man), Allen turned his attention to the gift. It even had a bow. He probably had the storekeeper do it; there was no way-

“You gonna open it or just stare at it?” 

“S-sorry.” Carefully, he untied the ribbon and pulled the colorful paper lose. The box held a small wine of wine. 

“I figure you’re about old enough, and I hear most teenagers are dying for their first drink,” the man spoke, lighting a cigarette after taking the second seat at the table. “You don’t look too impressed, though.” 

“I never really thought about it before, I guess,” was the even reply. “But thank you.” 

“The alcohol content’s low enough that it shouldn’t be a problem, even for you,” the general replied, standing. “Enjoy; I’m getting a bath.” 

“Okay.” 

Cross paused, wondering if he should say something more, but changed his mind and moved on. 

Allen opened the box. As his master had said, it was a much lower content than what he himself would buy for the man, and now that it was in front of him, a portion he wouldn’t be shot on sight for drinking, he had to admit he was curious. After getting the bottle opened (another thing he was pretty good at, courtesy of the redhead), he took a sip. 

&

When Cross was done in the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his middle, he went back out into the sitting room. Allen wasn’t a bad kid, but when things were quiet this long, you had to check, just to be sure. Especially when you left them with alcohol. He smirked. Mother would kill him if she ever found out, and probably would. 

Allen was still at the table, but not shuffling his deck as he normally would be in his downtime; forever paranoid his left hand would grow stiff and unusable again. That hand was held out in front of him, actually, flexing his fingers, mesmerized. After a moment, he held out his right as well, like he was comparing the two.

Cross squinted past the teen to look at the bottle. Two-thirds empty. “Well, at least you’re a quiet drunk,” he chuckled, walking over to take a seat again and light another cigarette. 

The teen looked up at his voice, not saying anything himself, just watching the general. His round gray eyes fell back to the bottle. “This is good,” he stated. 

“I’m glad you like it.” This was kind of cute. 

“Tim! Tim!” Allen suddenly started exclaiming. “Ball!” 

The general watched as the golem expanded his size to, yes, the size of a large ball, which Allen promptly started tumbling over, balancing on, and just generally having a good time, laughing all the while. “This something you two do when I’m not around?” the redhead chuckled. 

“Tim’s the part of you that’s fun,” the other informed him, doing a back flip off the golem. 

“Is that so?” was the drawled reply, exhaling a line of smoke.

“Yes! It is!” came the immediate retort. “I gotta cheat just so I can eat sometimes!” 

“It’s hardly my fault your stomach is bottomless.” 

“But it’s you fault you don’t take care o’ me!” 

“Don’t take care of you?” the general bit back, his humor in this little game gone. “Are you paying for this room, you little idiot?!”

“Well, no…” 

“I’d be happy to throw you out on the street and leave you to find your own way.” 

Allen started to cry. That kid hadn’t shed a tear since Mana left his life, not ever, no matter how hard his training became or how heavily his emotions burdened him. And now he was bawling, because he thought himself mad at him. “You are never drinking again. Ever. It was nice to actually hear you speak your mind, but you’re way too emotional.” 

“Then don’t be mean!” 

“Listen to me, you little ingrate; it is not in my job description to be your friend. My job is to toughen your sorry ass up so you don’t join the Order just to die.”

“…Oh.” He put his head down on Tim, still laying on the over-sized golem. 

“You have a lot of potential, Allen, and it’d be pitiful waste to see that go just because you couldn’t keep your head on straight.” There wasn’t a reply. “Do you hear me, Allen?” Not even a flinch. “You’re passed out, aren’t you?” He cocked his head to see the teen better. “Yep. Passed out. Probably for the better. “Get him to bed, huh Tim?” 

The golem growled happily. 

“You really like him too, don’t you?” 

“Rawr!” 

“Yeah,” the man sighed, watching them go. “Me too.” 

The sooner he could send that kid away, the better. 

&

The next day, when his list of things he was expected to accomplish had increased despite the pounding in his skull, Allen (wisely) decided not to complain, although the teen would’ve thought he’d actually get some compassion from his master on that front. By midday, at least, the pain in his head had decreased enough that he could think much more clearly, and figured something had happened the previous night that the man was punishing him for. Only Allen himself couldn’t remember a single thing that had transpired. 

That was an easy fix, though. When the general sent his apprentice after alcohol, he pulled Timcampy into an alley on the way. “Tim, can you show me what happened last night after Master got back?” he politely asked. 

The golem happily did. 

“Now I get it,” the teen spoke after viewing the scene. “Master actually showed he has a heart and I wasn’t paying attention. That’s what happens when you get people drunk, stupid Master,” he sighed, continuing to the liquor store. Marie should be on today; she was nice. 

The store wasn’t busy, either- also nice. “Allen!” the woman smiled, leaning over the counter to meet his eye level. “I hear I owe you a ‘happy birthday.’” 

“Thank you,” he smiled. “I knew Master couldn’t have wrapped that by himself.” 

“Definitely not,” she laughed. “What did you think of it, anyway?” 

He realized she’d probably been the one to pick it out, too. “Um, the taste wasn’t too bad, it was actually sweet, but… I don’t think I’ll be drinking again anytime soon.” 

“Oh.” The woman’s face furrowed in sympathy. “Hangover?” 

“It’s much better than it was this morning.” 

“And that man’s still running you ragged! I’m giving him a piece of my mind tonight!” 

The white head cocked to the side. “Are you seeing Master, Marie?” 

A flush burned her cheeks. “A couple times now, yes. He didn’t tell you?” 

“…Master doesn’t really talk about things like that.” 

“Uh, that man,” she sighed. “He does care about you, you know; he’s just crap at showing it.” 

A smile crossed his face again. “I know. I should be going soon, before he starts to wonder.” 

“All right.” She bagged the two bottles of wine, but when he tried to pay her, she waved him off. “Use that to get yourself something you really do want. And drink lots of fluids; that’s the best thing you can do for that state.” 

“…Are you sure?” 

“Yes. On both counts. Now go before you get yourself in trouble.” 

“Thanks, Marie!” the teen smiled, and was gone out the door with Tim. 

He wasn’t a foot from the door, however, when his left eye activated. Habitually, he titled his head forward so his bangs hid the reaction, scanning for the cause, a little panicked. That hadn’t yet happened without Cross around. What appeared to be an elderly woman a few paces ahead of himself was anything but. ‘If only Master- No. If Master was here, he’d… he’d get her away from the crowds,’ he decided, as his own weapon was very much not long-range. 

Allen thought about offering to help her with her bags, but then she’d notice his eye. Following it was, and he wasn’t subtle about it. Eventually, she turned off into an abandoned side street to face him. “You’re looking for trouble, Boy.” 

His willed his expression calm, complacent, no outward sign that his heart was pounding out of his chest, even setting down the bag he carried. “I’m looking to save your soul, actually. The one trapped inside you.” 

“An exorcist?!” she hissed. 

“No,” he replied, activating his weapon. “Still an apprentice. But you shouldn’t underestimate me.” 

“I say the same, Boy!” she yelled, showing her true self. 

Allen didn’t let her get that far, instantly attacking with a single large swipe. He looked back just in time to see the soul of a young girl freed from her chains, and breathed relief. “Come on, Tim,” he sighed, picking the bag back up, and silently continued back to the hotel. 

&

Once through the door, the golem flew right up to his maker. “Oh, did something interesting happen while you two were out?” Cross asked lazily, and Allen panicked, thinking of the conversation with Marie. 

But that wasn’t what Tim showed. He displayed for the general a feed of himself quietly following an elderly woman, confronting her, and defeating the akuma she actually was. Cross whistled low. “Impressive, especially for you.” 

Allen rolled his eyes, coming over to sit with his deck. Like it would kill the redhead to give him a complement while he was coherent enough to remember it. Actually… “Tim showed me something earlier too, Master.” 

“And what was that?” was the uninterested reply. 

The teen suddenly realized the truth would probably end up with himself running laps around the town. Worth it. “You like having me around.” 

“What are you on about?” 

“After I passed out last night. You asked Tim if he liked me too.” 

Cross stalled internally. He’d meant both Allen and Neah, not… But what his apprentice was saying wasn’t false, either. He couldn’t tell him the first just yet, and the former just wasn’t being admitted to. “Think what you like; it won’t stop me from making you run a dozen laps around the town tomorrow morning.” 

Allen started laughing. 

“What?” 

“I knew you were going to say that,” he spoke as the redhead stood. “Don’t be late for your date. Marie’s really looking forward to it, although why, I can’t fathom.” 

The general leaned down to his apprentice’s eye level, his own gaze narrowed. “How about you start those laps now?” he suggested. 

“I’m good.” 

“Move!” he snarled. 

“Yes, Master!” Allen shot out the door, Tim still with him. 

“I don’t know which one it’s going to be, but one of them will be the death of me,” the general sighed, and let himself out to go meet Marie. Tim would tell him whether or not Allen actually did as told, and the little shit knew it. 

&

And Allen was doing as told, the golem following close behind- and crashing into his head when the teen suddenly stopped. “Sorry, Tim,” he muttered absentmindedly, focus still on the store window. Timcampy flew up to the display. “What do you think?” Allen asked. “Too cheesy? I mean, if Master ever found out, I’d never hear the end of it.” 

“Rowl!” was the cheery reply. 

“Really?” 

“Gr-rowl!” 

“You promise? Okay, then I will,” Allen grinned, and went inside. Marie had said to get himself something he wanted, and having one of his own on him had crossed his mind more than once. Not that he’d probably ever use it for its intended purpose, but… 

“Rowl!” 

The teen followed the golem a little further back. “Oh, Tim, it’s almost identical. I don’t know if that’s good or bad.” 

Tim picked up the string of purposefully-strung beads and let them fall around Allen’s neck. “Okay, that might be going a bit far,” he laughed, taking the rosary off again. “I’ll probably just keep it in my pocket… but I think it will be this one, yeah. Come on, Tim.” 

“Rawr!” 

“You getting something, Kid?” the storekeeper called from behind the counter. 

“Yes, Sir, thank you,” the teen smiled sweetly, bringing the item over. 

“Okay, that’s twenty.” 

The sign said fifteen, and thanks to Marie, he could more than afford both prices, but that wasn’t the point. The storekeeper was being a dick and Allen didn’t like that. “Oh,” he replied quietly, eyes downcast. “Never mind, then; sorry for bothering you.” 

The man arched an eyebrow. Allen was almost at the door, afraid his plan was going to fail, before he caved. “What’s a kid want with a rosary like this for, anyway?” 

Allen slowly turned back, keeping his expression sullen and despondent. “Someone I… knew had a rosary like that,” he sniffed, blinking as if his eyes were starting to water. “I-I was really happy to find it, but if it’s so much-” 

He was cut off by the sound of a slow clap. Much to his horror, Cross Marian rounded out into view from a back room, glaring down at his apprentice.

“M-Master? A-Aren’t you out with-?” 

“I showed up to meet her, she yelled at me, slapped me, and said something about a conversation with you.” 

“M-Master-” 

“I don’t want to hear it. Charge him triple,” he told the stunned storekeeper, and left the shop.

Allen, knowing he’d lost, reached for the door handle himself. 

“Kid.” 

He turned to find the man still holding the rosary he’d tried to buy. “Yes?” 

“You’re Cross Marian’s pupil?” 

“Yes.” 

“Training with him? Every day?” 

“Yes.” He was getting confused; even more so as the man boxed the item. 

“Here.” The storekeeper walked over to put the box in the teen’s hand. “You’re going to need every prayer you can get.” 

“Th-Thanks,” he paled. 

“You must respect him, though, to be wanting to buy that.” 

“Not when he’s like that, but… I guess I do.” 

“He’s a good man. Tough, but fair.” 

“I guess. I didn’t mean to ruin his date, we were just talking… I knew I shouldn’t have mentioned the hangover.” 

“You? You can’t be more than-” 

“Fifteen. Yesterday.” 

An understanding expression fell on the man, and he laughed. “Had your first drink and got carried away, eh? Yeah, that’ll happen. Well, Cross is Cross. He’s hard to get through.” 

“No kidding.” 

Another laugh. “Head on back; he said something about leaving the country soon.” 

“I can’t. I’ve only done half my laps. Tim will tell if I don’t finish,” he added with an irritated glare to golem. 

“Ah, I see. Certainly don’t want to piss him off more.” 

“No, I don’t. Thank you for this, Sir,” Allen smiled, and was back on his way. 

&

When he got back to the hotel room, he entered as quietly as he was able, and found the other occupant sitting at the table with a bottle of wine and a cigarette, flipping through something, he couldn’t make out what from where he was, and while Tim freely flew over to sit on the general’s head, Allen resolved not to go anywhere near the man. Not that he thought his master would actually lay a hand on him, but there was no need to piss him off even more than he already had, even inadvertently. “Make sure your shit is packed,” he spoke sharply, not even looking his direction. “We’re leaving first thing.” 

“…Yes, Master.” Would talking to Marie help? Probably not; once she made up her mind, she’d made up her mind, and if they were leaving in the morning anyway… Allen turned back to man. “Master?” 

“What?”

“I’m sorry. About Marie.” 

The redhead blinked at him. Then started to laugh. “First rule of swindling is knowing when it’s happening, Allen. You got that thing for free, right?” 

“…You were helping me? Why? And Marie-” 

“Marie did cancel, but it had nothing to do with you,” the man continued to chuckle. “And of all things you should know by now, Allen, you should know I respond well to flattery.” 

The teenager felt himself turn red at the knowing smirk, and hated it. “Who said I was getting it because of you?! That storekeeper was right; I do need every prayer I can get with you!” 

Cross just laughed harder. 

Allen turned on his heel to go pack and burn off the embarrassment. 

&

A year later, Allen sat up awake in his room, fiddling the now-familiar beads. He had yet to put a single prayer to any of them, at least the traditional way, but often found himself gripping them while lost in thought, especially recently. He rubbed the wooden beads between his hands, watching them spin on the string.

“Have you slept at all?” a groggy voice asked behind him, a warm hand sliding up his back. 

“I will, Lavi, don’t worry.” 

“Yeah, I don’t believe you,” the redhead’s voice came again, sitting up on his hands. “You’re barely slept all week. Not that I blame you, there’s seriously fucked up shit going on,” he added with a side glare to the blond man that now apparently needed to sleep in the room as well. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“…Will you read to me?” Lavi’s voice was such a calming thing to focus on, especially on sleepless nights like these. 

“Sure. Any requests?” 

“No. I just want to hear your voice.” 

The redhead reached over for one in a small pile of books sitting on his side of the bed, and let Allen curl in next to him. 

Lavi’s voice was so calming, low and gruff without being course, and his body so warm, most would find it difficult not to fall asleep. Allen kept playing with the beads, now wrapped around his wrist. The worn wood occupied his anxious hands, focusing on Lavi’s voice and the story he was telling gradually pulling him from his own worried world to a quieter place. A safer place, where his mind and body were his own, there were no akuma to hunt, it was just himself and Lavi and… too, too perfect to ever possibly be real. 

He could feel tears burning his eyes, and nuzzled in closer to the redhead’s side. They had to leave for a mission the next day. They’d be together, at least, but no PDAs. Allen liked to think the one perk to that was the extra-charged affection when they were finally alone again. 

Link didn’t give a fuck. It helped. 

“Allen, you still with me?” 

“Always,” the younger male replied, hugging the taller body tightly. 

A chuckle, then, “I was just seeing it if you were still awake.” 

“Oh. Yeah.” 

“It’s not working, is it?” 

“I still like listening to you.” 

“I’m sure,” Lavi smiled, closing the book. “But I think tonight calls for more drastic measures.” 

“Drastic?” Allen repeated, cheeks darkening. “But Link-” 

“If Two-Spot wakes up, he can either leave or get the show of his life,” the bookman spoke, and closed his mouth over his lover’s own. Allen moaned into the space, already writhing underneath him. “I’d say you want an orgasm just as much as I want to give you one,” Lavi added in appreciation. 

“Touch me, Lavi, touch me.” 

“My pleasure,” he replied, smirking knowingly after the form leaving the room in a huff. Guess the inspector wasn’t in the mood for a show. His loss. Allen crying out in pleasure was the most fantastic sight he’d ever seen. 

The redhead worked hard to clear out his lover’s mind, hands and mouth at every inch of pale skin they could touch, the other openly crying out and already thrusting against the taller body. “Lavi…” 

“I’m getting to it, don’t worry,” he grinned in reply, reaching into a nearby drawer for a small bottle. “How about making yourself a little more accessible?” There was never a time when his partner flushed or shied away from any such requests, and it was no different now. Despite that his lover was still in his nightclothes, his own shirt and pants came right off. “Dammit, Allen; do you have any idea what you do to me?” the bookman groaned. 

“Show me. So I’ll never forget,” he added after a pause, tears streaking his soft cheeks again. 

Lavi pulled him close again for a long, deep kiss, eventually moving down his thin neck to leave marks his collar would hide and press two slicked fingers inside the shorter body. Allen’s gasp was pure music, body arching with the redhead’s own. “You’re so perfect.” 

A light scoff. “That’s the last thing I am.” 

“And that’s why you are,” the other spoke, punctuating his point with another kiss, pushing his fingers even deeper inside his lover. Allen moaned into his mouth again, body shaking with need, and Lavi was so happy he’d never forget this or any other time they spent together. “Close already, aren’t you?” 

“Y-Yes…” 

“Let me see. Then I’ll have you till you pass out and neither of us will move till morning.” 

“Ah… W-why?”

Lavi slowed his movement. “Why what?” 

“Why are you so good to me? E-Everyone who’s been nice to me-” 

The redhead cut him off with another lengthy kiss. “I don’t have a reason,” he breathed. “I don’t know why I’m so drawn to you, I just know that I am and I want you was happy as possible for as long as possible.” 

“I… want you happy too.” 

“Then let me see you come. That you trust me so much never ceases to amaze me,” he spoke, giving a greedily-accepted kiss as his lover’s back started to arch, Lavi’s fingers working again, and Allen’s face scrunched into a soundless cry, his hands gripping his lover’s shirt as he flew. The bookman had yet to find a more astounding sight. 

“Give it, Lavi,” he panted afterward. 

The redhead knew better than to ask if he was sure or to insist on waiting till he’d gotten his breath; when Allen demanded it like that, it was given or he would take it. Lavi moved to position himself, then slid inside his trembling lover, who let out a long groan at the contact. 

“More, more…” 

He started to move. He didn’t start slow; arching over the white-haired man to thrust in as deeply as possible, and from the sounds of it, the effort was not going unappreciated. Allen’s voice filled the room with his own groans, each climbing higher and higher- Allen suddenly went silent while he came again, spraying across his middle, and a few sharp thrusts filled him with enough fluid that it began to leak out- it didn’t seem to be mattering very much to him, however. As his breathing calmed and body relaxed again, he was also nodding off. 

Lavi smiled, gently shifting him to a more comfortable position and curling up behind him after pulling the blankets back over them. “Pleasant dreams,” he muttered, and gave his lover’s cheek a cheek before starting to nod off himself, intent on enjoying to calm before the rapidly-approaching storm. 

It didn’t matter that the old man wouldn’t tell him anything. That was only feeding the instinct that something was very off, and at the center of it all was Allen. He saw the rosary still wrapped around the younger man’s wrist. “And may you have all the prayers you need,” he added softly, nuzzling into soft white stands to hold the precious person with him as close as he could for as long as he could.


End file.
